1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of permanent magnets. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of multipole or dipole permanent magnet (PM) structures for generating an intense magnetic field in a gap using a minimal volume of magnet material for the permanent magnet structure.
2. Description of the Related Art